


Asala

by therickykitty



Series: Riding the Bull [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: All of this is fluff, Bull is so far gone, Fluff, He's so in love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therickykitty/pseuds/therickykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull wakes up and sees something truly perfect. Absolutely perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asala

The Iron Bull was very, very amused.

Anyone who saw him would say he was tickled pink. Even his pointed ears would flick and twitch whenever he saw his little Desya. So, given his current situation, he must’ve looked like a bird happily flapping its wings. He was a large, imposing, and proud warrior, leader of his merciless company of men, and at the moment he was completely undone by a small, slumbering elf.

He knew it was the talk of the Keep, and it felt like everywhere he went he heard maids and fellow knights gossiping and snickering behind his back. He wouldn’t be surprised if everyone assumed his little elf’s virginity was intact or not; he had moved in not but several months ago, and it was completely justifiable to debate given his rather sordid reputation. However, that did not mean he would condone lascivious remarks towards his commander and lover. Any time he overheard such comments he would flare his nostrils and make them cower before the animal he was so aptly named after.

Bull knew if they saw him at this moment he’d have to salvage whatever reputation he had left to muster. It was such a little thing, so small and infinitesimal, and yet at that moment Bull felt his heart swell disproportionately just at the sight.

The Qunari had woken up, the streams of light that faced out of the balcony towards their bed illuminating and practically assaulting his face with their rays. A deep rumble slipped from his chapped lips, and the Qunari began to slip from the veil of dreams. He gathered his thoughts and groggily reached a hand out, only to stop and realize the weight against his body. It was a testament to his strength of will, but Bull had put his little lover’s needs first and refrained from compromising his modesty. As the the battles raged on and the turmoil took its toll on Desya, he found the Dalish man seeking him out for whatever physical comfort he could give.

And that had lead to the large man occupying his bed. At first he’d been concerned about rolling over on the smaller elf by accident, but the two had found a way. It was this morning that he found him splayed completely across his chest and still entirely dormant; the Qunari found his little snores and slight twitches adorable.

His breath had hitched the moment the sun illuminated the young man laying atop him. The motes of light made his lithe, bronze body gleam and highlighted the sinewy, taut muscle and athletic build he’d been developing since this conflict began. The gray giant had found the man attractive before, but he certainly wasn’t alone now in his admiration of the Dalish elf now. Wandering eyes and longer-than-necessary stares followed the beautiful man everywhere he went now; it was the reason why Bull had declared Desya only let his hair down amongst himself or their comrades. If anyone else could see the magnificent creature he became with his hair undone it would be a bloodbath, and Bull would be completely innocent and well within his right as far as he was concerned.

Desya’s hair was unfurled and spread all over his back and almost to his hips, looking like countless pearly strands just begging to be touched. The Kossith smirked and did just that, sliding his fingers as gently as possible through them and ghosting over the man’s back. He felt particularly brave that morning and teasingly slid his hand down to cup the elf’s sumptuous buttock, through his smallclothes, and gave it a few squeezes. The soft moan that met his ears made a pleasantly warm feeling pool in his stomach.

With a soft chuckle he patted the man’s supple cheeks and leaned down to kiss his brow. “My little one…Kadan? It is morning, will you not join me for it?” Bull practically purred when his Desya groaned and stretched his body, dark fingers reaching up to cup at the Qunari’s face. The moment the elf tilted his head and blearily met the larger man’s eyes, Bull knew he was truly lost.

He wore a sleepy expression and slowly rubbed at his eyes before a soft smile lit up his face in - what Bull would swear by - a warm glow. The gray giant was utterly stunned speechless at how beautiful he looked. His expression must’ve affected the elf when the man tried to sit up and said, “Bull? What’s wrong, Lethallin?”

A beefy arm slid around the elf’s waist and slowly brought him flush against his muscular chest. The man’s already dark cheeks flushed an agreeable pink when the older Kossith leaned in and captured his lips in a slow and delicious kiss. Desya moaned softly as he parted them to accept the man’s tongue, a shiver running down his spine, his arms wrapping tightly around Bull’s large neck.

When he finally parted, Bull leaned in and placed a kiss to each eyelid, a comforting rumble in his chest as his large hands stroked the Dalish man’s face.

"Asala….my asala," Bull rumbled before claiming his lips once more. There was no better word for it: the young man was a balm, and he was his soul. Desya was utterly irreplaceable, and damned be anyone to try and tear him away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I always wanted to pen something with Bull just admiring how Desya looks when they're sleeping together. As always, if you want more Desya and Bull or want to reach out to me, my tumblr is: rackyroo.tumblr.com


End file.
